The present invention is directed to a flooring assembly and fastener therefor and, in particular, to recycled plastic lumber decking and unitary clips to retain the decking in a stable and level manner on a plurality of horizontal joists.
The present invention relates to an innovative flooring assembly and method, as well as several embodiments of a unitary fastener clip used to secure the flooring assembly to a plurality of horizontal support members, such as joists, so as to construct a platform, patio or a raised deck. This flooring assembly and fastener clip find particular utility by providing homeowners and building contractors with a relatively simple, secure and reliable means to construct a platform or a deck with a minimum number of component parts, and without specialized tools or expertise. The preferred embodiment of the flooring assembly employs recycled plastic lumber as the flooring component, which promotes the conservation of resources and the environment.
In the prior art, various fasteners have been proposed to retain flooring or decking in place, none of which approach the simplicity, economy and ease of use of the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,016 to Erwin et al. discloses a foam-filled extruded decking plank and decking attachment system. This system includes clamps to hold down blocks which are secured onto a structure that supports the planks. The blocks permit relative motion between the planks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,842 to Counihan discloses a fastening system for fastening planar sections such as flooring boards to a base surface. The system includes fastening strips that interlockingly engage in a set of grooves cut in the ends of the boards. While the system of Erwin et al. recognizes that joist and decking fabricated from different construction materials may expand or contract at differing rates, this system is rather complex and especially adapted for extruded decking. In light of these complexities, a need has developed to provide an improved system for assembling flooring or decking planks which uses fewer components parts, is easier to assemble and is less expensive. In response to this need, the present invention provides an assembly and a fastener therefor which is simple but effective in securely retaining flooring planks to a support structure such as joists.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide consumers and building contractors with a relatively cost effective, secure and low maintenance flooring assembly, particularly for recycled plastic lumber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved, easily-manufactured and cost-effective unitary fastener clip to securely retain flooring or decking in place.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a unitary fastener clip what will securely connect a series of flooring planks so that they are maintained flat and level with one another, while allowing the individual planks to expand and contract longitudinally according to weather and atmospheric condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method if installing flooring using interconnecting flooring and the inventive unitary flooring fastener, with a minimum number of necessary components, and without specialized tools or expertise.
To achieve these objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention is directed to a flooring assembly comprising: a plurality of elongated flooring planks, wherein each of the elongated flooring planks has on opposing ends at least one of a tongue-containing first longitudinal edge and a groove-containing second longitudinal edge. This flooring assembly is arranged on a plurality of supporting members so that the tongue-containing first longitudinal edge of a first elongated flooring plank engages the groove-containing second longitudinal edge of a second flooring plank.
In addition, a plurality of clip units are utilized, wherein each of the clip units is fastened to the supporting members and are arranged between the elongated flooring planks. A distal end portion of each clip positioned between a lower face of said tongue-containing first longitudinal edge of the first elongated flooring plank and an upper face of the groove-containing second longitudinal edge of said second flooring plank. Each of the clip units exerts a force normal to the lower face of the tongue-containing first longitudinal edge of said first plank and the upper face of the groove-containing second longitudinal edge of a second flooring plank so as to retain said elongated flooring planks to the supporting members latitudinally, while permitting the elongated flooring to expand and contract longitudinally.